PERSONAL TRAINING
by CRP81
Summary: A HOT, SWEATY HOUSE.  WHAT COULD BE MORE DESIRABLE?


**PERSONAL TRAINING**

DISCLAIMER- HOUSE M.D BELONGS TO FOX.

A/N -SET DURING THE TIME FRAME OF "MEANING."

---

The performance Cameron is witnessing makes her wet. The sight and sounds greeting her eyes and ears combine to make it impossible to turn away, so she simply keeps watching from behind the door.

Sweat trickles down his bare, toned back. She can see the muscles work with each of his movements. She hears his heavy breathing, almost panting.

_Christ, Ketamine has done wonders for him_, she thinks in awe.

Cameron becomes even more aroused when her boss's repetitive motions and breathing become punctuated by grunts of determination as he increases the speed. He is oblivious to her voyeurism.

He is pounding now, working hard to reach his goal.

Cameron steps from behind the door and crosses the room, moving swiftly into House's field of vision. She moves in front of him. He is surprised, but does not display it.

"Hey," he says through exhausted puffs as he stops. Normally his greeting would contain heavy sarcastic content, but right now he's too stuffed to let it form.

He leans forward onto the object of his punishment, wrapping his arms around it as he gulps oxygen.

"Hey," Cameron responds. "Didn't know anyone else came down here."

"Neither did I," House states with suspicion, eyeing her quizzically.

"I use it about three times a week," she tells him.

She lets her eyes travel over his body, drinking him in. He is drenched in sweat; her core is drenched in desire. His attire consists of only black running shorts, black sneakers and a pair of boxing gloves. She lifts her eyes to his naked chest, not concerned that it's blatantly obvious she's checking him out. His naked torso is glistening and a bead of sweat tracks its way down his well formed chest. Her eyes follow it.

His voice brings her out of her trance.

"Up here Cameron," he says with slight smugness.

She quickly meets his eyes. He looks at her with a questioning smirk.

"Sorry," she says softly, some embarrassment now registering on her cheeks. She pulls her gaze away from his and surveys the room.

She regards the few pieces of workout equipment in the small gym situated on a basement level of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, with feigned interest. They are the only occupants of the small room that is reserved for members of staff.

Treadmills, step machines and a small rack of free-weights line the edges of the floor. A couple of thick gym mats are propped up against one wall. House and Cameron stand in a corner where a punching bag hangs, suspended from the ceiling. It supports most of House's weight as he recovers from his rigorous jabbing session.

Cameron looks back at House as he speaks, his breathing gradually returning to a normal rate.

"I started coming here about three weeks ago," he informs her.

"It shows." Her voice is level and confident despite the immense excitement and lasciviousness playing havoc with her nerves.

House's eyes widen at the connotation of her comment, but chooses to challenge rather than dwell on her words.

"Not once have I seen you here."

"Well, I don't usually conduct my workouts at ten-thirty at night," Cameron remarks.

"So why tonight?" House asks, still bear-hugging the bag.

"I haven't done much exercise in the last few days. I'm feeling energetic, so I thought I'd make the most of it while it lasts."

House nods and lets his eyebrow quirk upwards as a small smile threatens to pull at his lips.

"Yeah, well, under the same premise, I want to make the most of _this _while it lasts," he says, indicating to the scar that is partially hidden by his shorts.

Cameron looks down at his damaged leg and nods silently. House reads her pity and instantly wants to quell it.

He suddenly pushes the punching bag towards Cameron, breaking her contemplation.

"Make yourself useful. Hold it steady."

"Um, okay," Cameron replies uncertainly.

Widening her stance and placing her hands at either side of the apparatus, Cameron prepares to assist House.

His fists wrap on the bag alternately and in quick succession for about forty seconds. The pace slows, but the force intensifies.

Cameron watches while she carries out her task. She is astounded by his strength and speed. She loves watching as his body works. His arms are beautifully muscular; his shoulders broad and defined, just like his chest. He is a marvel. She delights that her body responds to him the way that it does. She is dripping with want.

Her gazing hinders her concentration and she absentmindedly loosens her grip, causing the bag to swing wildly. She stumbles backward and lands on her back.

Cameron looks up and meets House's amused eyes. He sandwiches his hand between his side and his bent arm to pull off the glove. He extends his free hand to Cameron who merely stares at it for several seconds while several thoughts pass through her mind;

_What's going on here? All of a sudden he's offering to help? What's the Ketamine done to him?_

She eventually accepts his offer and gasps his hand. He pulls her to feet with such gusto that her chest connects with his; a fantastic catalytic collision.

"Too much for you?" House asks, staring directly into Cameron's eyes as their bodies press together. Cameron can feel the slick, wet sensation of his body sliding up against hers.

"Never."

His blue eyes make love to hers as he slowly begins to walk her backwards towards the gym mat behind them. He removes the second glove. tossing it aside as they move. He then lets his hands glide to Cameron's hips to aide her direction.

Upon meeting the spongy mat, they stop. It's cool against Cameron's slender back. House desperately wants to remove Cameron's scant workout top that's more like a bra than a garment suitable for exercise, not that he disapproves. He bides his time. Her midriff is exposed to the cool exhalation of air conditioning and his eyes note that her tight, hard stomach is covered in goose bumps.

"You're cold," House articulates, low and deep.

Cameron's core administers a dose of lubricant at the sound of his voice.

"Far from it," she whispers.

She places her hand at her right hip, on top of House's and pushes downwards; her grey, thigh-hugging shorts and underwear follow suit. Cameron steps out of her clothing while still connected to House's gaze.

House runs his hands up either side of Cameron's ribcage and continues as he scoops up her top, pulling it over her head.

He casts his eyes down to Cameron's naked chest and instantly moans at the beauty of her.

"Fuck, Cameron. You're scalding," he whispers.

She's never heard this tone on him, so full of desire and need. She is so turned on by it that she can't speak, so she acts without words.

Cameron briskly pulls House's hips towards hers and begins moving against him, teasing him through his shorts with her grinding movements. She feels his rapidly growing erection against her and continues her unrelenting motions until he pleads her name.

"Cameron, fuck!"

Her mouth twists into a wicked grin; she finds her voice.

"Too much for you?" she asks seductively, torturing him with his own words.

"What if it is?" he challenges breathlessly.

"Too bad," she states before grabbing the back of House's damp head, pulling him against her mouth for a wet, frenzied, and melding kiss. She tastes his sweat.

"Good answer," House replies as he breaks for air.

Cameron's hands leave House's head and her fingers find the waistband of his shorts. She pushes them down his hips, leaving him vulnerable. As her hands venture down she moves to kneel before him. She regards his impressive arousal with a smirk and looks up at him. His eyes register surprise and anticipation.

"Yes please," he pleads, his voice throaty with desire.

Cameron nods once and then slowly takes his tip into her mouth, swirling her raspy tongue around his alert head.

House inhales sharply at the intimate contact. His day dreams are becoming a reality.

He holds his breath as she devours him completely and utterly. Her ample saliva feels burning hot on his throbbing shaft. Cameron begins to rub her tongue back and forth, along the underside of his highly sensitive flesh.

"Cameron!" he exclaims in whispered pleasure. He has to concentrate on not thrusting repeatedly into her mouth as he feels his body reach its limit.

He's so close.

Cameron feels him shudder against her tongue and slowly pulls back from him. She quickly stands and resumes pushing her hips to his groin.

Leaning up and putting her mouth to House's ear, Cameron utters three tantalizing words;

"Come inside me."

His eyes, dark with desire, tell her that he's more than willing to comply to her delicious demand.

House reaches down to Cameron's hips, stopping her movements. He gently pushes her against the mat and impales himself between Cameron's legs.

They simultaneously gasp at the hot, wet connection. House begins a fast, desperate pace that Cameron meets with as much power and speed; squeezing him hard with every thrust. Their moans become indistinguishable as they bring each other to their peak.

"Harder, House!"

House places his hands on the mat just above Cameron's head, allowing more leverage to push deeper, harder, faster.

"That's it!" Cameron pants as her climax begins to take hold. Her muscles grip and hold him as she comes, releasing over his hard instrument of gratification.

Her orgasm brings on House's. He grunts loudly as he feels himself let go and speeds into her.

"Fuck, yes!" he exclaims as he rides the last divine waves, finishing with a shudder. He slowly withdraws.

They stand, staring.

House leans forward and enfolds her in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. Cameron reciprocates by wrapping her arms around him, rubbing up and down his muscular back.

They stay like this for several minutes; silent, holding each other, relishing the others' warmth. It's so much more than amazing sex.

Eventually they pull apart and scout out their discarded clothing, a comfortable silence still surrounding them. The walk side by side, towards the door.

Cameron speaks the first words since her wonderful release.

"I didn't know workouts could be so enjoyable."

Boxing gloves under one arm, hair tousled and damp with exertion, he turns to her.

"Care to make it a routine?" House asks, an unmistakeable glint of mischief in his gorgeous eyes.

"Definitely."

**A/N- I hope you like it. If not, that's okay. Go ahead and write a review. Go on, have your say!**


End file.
